Hidden in the Woods
by bloodandromance
Summary: Klaus found Caroline in a werewolf form in a forest and he found that she had followed him there. My version of how Klaroline got together after 88 years apart.


The inspiration on this one-shot was of a Klaroline manip in tumblr. Unfortunately for the time being, Tumblr is being blocked by my country. But I would find a way to get access on the site once again. If you're wondering, my tumblr is blooandromance dot tumblr dot com. Please be gentle because this is the first one-shot I've ever written. If you have any prompt ideas for a drabble, please leave it in the comment section below.

Summary:

 _Klaus found Caroline in a werewolf form in a forest and he found that she had followed him there._

 **HIDDEN IN THE WOODS**

When you've lived over a millennium, only a sliver of things could surprise you. One of those things included finding the baby vampire that caught his fancy in werewolf form. He had been running, one of the few things that brought him joy as he roamed free through the unexploited forest in Montana. He had started running in his human form, a good way of exercise because he loathed those modern torturous-looking fitness equipment. But then unintentionally he had changed into werewolf form and ran even faster than he intended. He enjoyed it; the feel of the wind brushing against him as he ran in inhuman speed, the smell of pine and wet grass from the morning dew and the heartbeat of a wandering deer, beating so fast. He didn't like the blood of animals but it was more of catching prey so he stalked it.

It was good to have a sense of purpose again, even as ridiculous as catching an animal he didn't need. Lifetimes ago, his sole survival had lain on catching animals for substance and cloths but people made everything in warehouses now and Elijah's companion stocked what human necessities the family need. Over the years, threats and dangers of young vampires and vengeful witches on his family had grown terribly dull. Their ways always changed but the they seemed to forget that him and his family had lived for so long they already knew most spells and ways to overcome threats.

He focused on the path in front of him, relying on his instinct more than anything. It was a beautiful morning; when he had started his impromptu run the dawn was starting to break and now the sun has risen and was casting shadows over the thick pine trees. He heard another set of steps, heavier and smelt the distinct smell of another werewolf nearby. The strange thing was the creature smelt more like a vampire than werewolf but the wet dog smell was still there. He grinned, maybe another hybrid.

He slowed his pace, letting the deer go as he still had a pretty good idea where the deer was headed. He circled the small area he was in and then he saw her. While his fur was a mix between grey and black, hers was pure silver as it glistened from the small patch of sun that made it through the leaves. Kol, his ever-so wonderful brother had once joked that Klaus's werewolf from looked more like a very large Siberian Husky than that of a real wolf and he felt more like a puppy as the creature in front of him made him stop dead in his track. He felt a pull towards her, a feeling so rare he had only felt towards one other living being, or rather an undead being.

He caught her raging breath as if being in all four was exhausting. Then right in front of him, she collapsed and he stepped forward so fast, shielding her from hitting her head on the rock. Then the most peculiar thing happened, her body glowed and was transformed into a human form. He laid her gently on the rock, making sure her hair was not covering her nose. Her golden blonde hair shined even though there was a streak of dried blood on it. Her small curved mouth was soft and inviting and he recognized her instantly. _His Caroline_.

He turned back into his own human form. He cradled her gently as he made sure the blood wasn't from her. He then realized they were both stark naked. If he hadn't been so worried for her, he would have enjoyed the fact that he got to see her in all her glory after all these years; 88 years, 4 months and 3 days to be exact.

Her eyes moved gently as she blinked and stretched her arms above her head. The movement caused her breasts to jiggle and he did his best to avert his eyes. She seemed to not have realized his presence which should have annoyed him but he felt only amusement.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

She turned to him and the look of utter horror crossed her features before she sped away behind a large tree, hiding behind it. "Omigod! What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

Her head popped from behind the tree. Her glare intensified his amusement. "Why are you in Montana anyway, don't you have a kingdom to run?"

He chuckled as he took a seat on the rock. The surface was cool against his bare buttocks and he focused his attention back to her. "How did you get into a werewolf form, love?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't but humor me anyway."

"Can we talk about this when I'm clothed and not wet?"

He perked up at that, standing up again as he stalked towards her and the tree. He could hear her raged breath and a wicked smile appeared on his lips. "You're wet for me?"

There was silence before a relatively large tree branch swung over his head. "No, you pervert! My hair and back is drenched from the leaves."

He grinned. "Are you sure you're only wet there?"

He heard no answer and he circled around the tree, using speed to hold her against the tree. "What spell did you use?"

"Bonnie's daughter was experimenting on a spell. It's supposed to mask my scent from werewolves not to turn me into one."

"And then?"

"And then she can't turn me back but she said the spell would wear off when I collapsed. When the potion is metabolized completely, then I can morph back into my own form."

He chuckled as he run a hand over her hair, taking out the fallen leaf from her tangled curls. Bennett witches and their experimental spells although this one was way more fun than their other failed spells. "How did it feel to run in a werewolf form?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Not as exhilarating as I thought it would be."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Kept smelling the smallest things and not all of them were pleasant."

"Huh the positive outweighs that little pesky trait."

"And here I thought my heightened sense of smell was annoying."

She gasped then as they both felt his little friend down there rise to the occasion and he finally acknowledge the fact that they were pressed against one another without an inch separating them. He could _felt_ her arousal and without thinking he kissed her.

The kissed wasn't the soft courteous one she was used to but it was a soul-sucking kiss that was both crushing and freeing at the same time. They wound their hands on each other's hair and desperately tried to deepened the kiss. Since there barely any barriers between them by the time he entered her aching core she was ready. They fucked like animals for four times before they made love leisurely against a bed of flowers like a scene from that horrendous sparkling vampire movie but he didn't care; the moment was too perfect.

Then when it was over, she half dragged him back to her little cabin resort where she put on some sundress much to his disappointment. They took a shower together before she went out to find him some suitable clothes. She returned with a pair of dark grey slacks and white button down and he wrinkled his nose at that.

"I'm grateful for your help love, but I hardly think business casual would be appropriate for a day around the resort."

"I think so too but since we won't be spending the day lounging around…"

"What do you mean?"

She had her hands on her hips which looked more adorable than intimidating but he didn't tell her that. Instead he narrowed his eyes as he shamelessly dropped the towel around his waist and put the clothes she had brought with her. "You're taking me out to dinner tonight. I want some seafood, preferably some lobster."

"Am I now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, you are. After that little romp in the woods, I think it would be appropriate for you to buy me dinner."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yes I think it would be the appropriate thing to do I agree, but I would hardly call what we did 'a little romp', love." He grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen and lounged on the couch once again. "On one condition."

She frowned. "Alright, what is it?"

"Why are you here?"

She seemed shy suddenly and he did all that he could to suppress the giant grin that would undoubtedly spread across his lips. "I heard you're handling some trouble around the area… Well since it's been eighty plus years and I'm scared that you don't want me anymore. So I thought I would just spyonyouandfoundoutfromafar," she said the last part so quickly, if it wasn't for his vampire hearing he would have missed it. As it was he still needed reassurances.

"What did you say love?" But the giant grin on his lips was a big sign that he had heard.

"You know what I said."

"Well then, I'm glad you're here." He drew her close. "And I could never _not_ want you, Caroline. You're the one for me."

"I'm glad, not about that dinner…"


End file.
